Balles de tennis
by Koyomi-San
Summary: Drabbles sur des couples aussi divers que variés. [Yaoi]
1. Ce n'était pas

**Ce n'était pas…**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Mizuki/Yuuta**

**Thème : Oreiller pour Eleawin **

**73 mots**

Ce n'était pas que Mizuki n'aimât pas Yuuta. Bien au contraire. Mizuki aimait Yuuta autant que le mauve. Enfin, presque autant que le mauve.

Ce n'était pas que Mizuki trouvât Yuuta lourd. Après tout, le petit frère du génie de Seigaku ne pesait jamais que 56 kg. Un poids plume pour Mizuki, nfu

Mais Mizuki trouvait ça génant d'être utilisé comme oreiller. Pas parce qu'il trouvait cela désagréable, non, bien au contraire.

Seulement, il ne pouvait plus bouger.


	2. La gomme

**La gomme**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Oshitari/Jiroh**

**Thème : Gomme**

**147 mots**

Oshitari fit tourner sa gomme entre ses doigts.

« Jiroh. »

Il laissa tomber sa gomme sur le front du concerné.

Qui, bien entendu, dormait comme un loir, affalé sur son bureau.

« Jiroh. » Répéta Oshitari beaucoup plus fort, dans le creux de l'oreille de la marmotte.

Celle-ci sursauta violemment et se redressa d'un bond.

« Oshitari ! » Gémit-il en se rendant enfin compte de la situation. « Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir. »

Le prodige de Hyotei joua avec sa gomme.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie. »

« Et t'es obligé de me réveiller ? » Se plaignit Jiroh en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui. » Fit Oshitari avec un sourire pervers. « Parce que j'ai d'autres idées d'occupations. »

Jiroh le regarda. Puis il sourit.

La gomme resta seule, abandonnée sur le bureau.


	3. Mon petit lutin maléfique

**Mon petit lutin maléfique**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Mizuki/Kirihara**

**Thème : Bouder pour Howan**

« Tu ressembles à un lutin. »

Kirihara cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Recommença.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un lutin. »

Mizuki fit un rictus. Kirihara aussi, mais cela ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

« Il paraît qu'on se ressemble, d'après Echizen. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Parce que maintenant tu écoutes ce que dit Echizen ? » Ricana Mizuki.

Kirihara ne répondit pas.

Mizuki attendit patiemment la prochaine réplique, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Intrigué, il regarda le lutin.

« Je rêve… Un lutin qui boude ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« JE NE BOUDE PAS ! »

Mizuki ricana.

« Mon lutin maléfique et boudeur. » Sifflota-t-il en enlaçant le joueur de Rikkaidai.


	4. Pile ou face ?

**Pile ou face**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Fuji/Atobe**

**Thème : Tirage au sort**

**213 mots**

« Alors, pile ou face ? »

« On ne pourrait pas plutôt le faire au Janken ? »

« Non, tu trouverais moyen de contester et de détourner les règles. »

« Ore-sama n'est pas mauvais joueur. »

« Non mais mauvais perdant, si. »

Atobe ne répondit pas, vexé. Mais Ore-sama ne peut pas être vexé pour si peu de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pile ou face ? » Répéta Fuji.

« Face. »

Fuji lança la pièce.

« Perdu. » Chantonna-t-il.

« Montre ! » Exigea Atobe.

« Suspicieux ? »

« Je me méfie toujours avec toi. »

Fuji montra la pièce au capitaine de Hyotei, qui émit un reniflement méprisant.

« Tu as triché. »

« Et ça se dit bon perdant. » Soupira Fuji.

« On recommence. »

Fuji s'apprêta à relancer la pièce quand Atobe l'arrêta.

« Ore-sama fait. » Dit-il d'un ton impérieux en tendant la main pour avoir la pièce.

Syuusuke ricana et la lui céda.

« Je prends pile. » Dit-il.

Atobe lança la pièce.

« Pile. » Dit Fuji en regardant. « Je gagne. »

Le capitaine de Hyotei ne répondit pas.

« Allez, ne sois pas si déconfit. » Rit le gagnant. « La prochaine fois, tu passeras au-dessus. »


	5. Puis'je te toucher ?

**« Puis-je te toucher ? »**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Mizuki/Yuuta**

**Thème : Inspiré du LL JirohxAtobe d'Eleawin **

**232 mots**

« Atobe-saaaaaaan. »

Ohoh.

L'interpellé fit un pas sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir un Jiroh réveillé dans le ventre.

Un Jiroh réveillé était un Jiroh dangereux.

« Atobe-saaaaaan, tu fais un match ? »

« Non. »

Il **n'aurait pas dû** répondre ça. Il le sut dans la seconde qui suivit, lorsque Jiroh se pendit littéralement à son cou.

« S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiit. »

Atobe dégraffa les bras de la marmotte professionnelle en poussant un soupir.

« Ore-sama a d'autres occupations. »

« Tu n'as jamais le temps. » Répliqua Jiroh en repassant ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine.

« On ne touche pas Ore-sama sans autorisation. »

Question de principe. Ore-sama ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'afficher avec quelqu'un, cela nuirait à sa réputation.

Jiroh le regarda avec un sourire horripilant.

« Tu fréquentes trop Oshitari. » Dit Atobe.

Le sourire de la marmotte s'accentua.

« Atobe-saaaaaaan, puis-je te toucher ? »

Keigo cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

« Non. »

« S'il-te-plaaaaaaaaaait. » Fit Jiroh, larmoyant.

« Non. »

« Juste pour UNE chose ! »

Atobe le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

Puis il soupira.

« D'accord, mais une seule chose ! »

Evidemment, il aurait dû poser des limites.

La réputation d'Ore-sama ne pouvait pas supporter un baiser avec un membre de son équipe au su et au vu de tous.


End file.
